1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preservation of cosmetic compositions, which contain a dermatologically acceptable carrier or vehicle, against four microorganisms, namely Aspergillus niger, Candida albicans, staphyloccus aureus and Pseudomonas aeruginosa. The invention relates to the cosmetic compositions containing the preservative and a method and composition for incorporating the preservative into the cosmetic composition.
2. Description of Related Art
For years research has been conducted in efforts to produce a cosmetic preparation that also possesses microbiocidal properties, an antimicrobial cosmetic composition. Thus, cosmetics have been formulated with a variety of bactericides which are effective against microorganisms such as Staphylococcus aureus. Such bactericides or antimicrobial compounds are generally synthetic or compounds such as methyl or propyl paraben, Dowicil 200, or various quaternary compounds. Care must be taken that the antimicrobial agents are non toxic and do not irritate the skin to which the cosmetic is applied. Not only must the cosmetic vehicle or carrier be dermatologically acceptable, but also the antimicrobial agent, or preservative agent, should be dermatologically acceptable. An acceptable cosmetic should be preserved against, or contain an antimicrobial agent effective against, at least four groups of microorganisms, 1. Molds (Aspergillus niger), 2. Yeasts (Candida albicans), 3. Gram positives (Staphylococcus aureus) and 4. Gram negatives (Pseudomonas aeruginosa).